


Pack Bitch

by BrendenOBrien4



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Isaac Lahey, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Creeper Peter Hale, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Mostly Smut, Multi, Pack Bitch, Pack Orgies, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7988002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/BrendenOBrien4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles never felt love until his relationship in the pack grows... both emotionally... and sexually:/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Close Your Eyes... and Relax

Stiles barely had any sleep last night due to doing research for the pack, so he starts dozing off. "... Stiles!" Derek snapped his fingers in his face startling him, "this is important... Don't fall asleep," he said and then began to start back with his endless bantering of pack strategies. "Why do I even need to be here? You don't let me fight, you only let me play nurse and maid when you need it." Stiles rolled his eyes. Derek ignored him trying to rush so they can go on a pack run, they haven't gone on one in hours and Derek knows there is going to be a new threat any minute.

Peter keeps staring at Stiles and it makes him uncomfortable, "Ok let's go... Who's going to stay here with Stiles?" He asked and Peter immediately rose his hand. "I don't need a babysitter, besides you never had anyone stay here with me before," I said to him offended he thought I was weak enough I needed a bodyguard. "I have a really bad feeling about this new threat coming into town... Please just don't complain," Derek begged and he decided not to fight it. "Well does Peter have to stay with me? He creeps me out," he said and then everyone ran out of the house, "ouch..." Peter dramatically gripped his heart.

 **Stiles POV**  
An hour passed after the pack went on their run and I clean the entire loft spotless, after I wiped off the table I went to the couch and sat down next to Peter hesitating a little. "Already done?" He looked surprised and looked around, it was a pigsty in here before. I nodded my head and close my eyes to take a nap, I open my eyes when I felt a pair of rough hands running up my thighs. "Woah... That's too close Peter," I warned, "C'mon Stiles, close your eyes and just relax..." Peter whispered. "Ok... But only because I want to," I obeyed him and I heard him laugh.

He ran his hands on my sides and he started sucking on my neck, I arched my back a little when he rubbed his hands on my lower back and I let out a moan. "You're so hot..." He tugged my hair a little gaining another moan from me. I pushed him back into the seat and I got on my knees, me pushing him made him more turned on. "I'm not ready for much yet... All you get is a handjob for now," I said shyly and he nodded, I unzipped his pants and his huge fully hardened dick flopped out as soon as I unbuttoned them.

I took it in my hands enjoying playing with it but confused on what to do so I looked up at him, "You're so sweet..." He runs his hand through my hair. "W-what do you want me to do?" I asked nervous, "spit in your hand and try pumping it then," he said and I obeyed. After I lubed my hand up with spit it was easier to pump his cock. I squeezed his shaft some and he moans in pleasure, I feel like he would like it rough so I tugged on his balls some and twisted slightly. His breathing became unsteady, he pulled me up by my arm. He sat me beside him and out an arm around me, I continued giving him the hand job and tugging his balls.

"A-am I doing good," I asked and he nodded furiously moaning, "good boy," he started kissing my neck. I loved it when he said good boy, I rewarded him by starting to blow him. I practice with fruits and vegetables all the time so I know how not to use teeth. "Stiles..." He said crossing his eyes tugging my hair. He grips one spot of hair on my head and began controlling my head, "I'm close..." I felt him get weaker. I got back on the floor and slid between his legs. I made sure he was looking at my before I grabbed the shaft of his dick and then I swirled my tongue around on the tip of his dick. He started to squirm and gave pitiful moans, I finally let him cum in my mouth and I swallowed for the first time.

He pulled his pants up and then leaned on him when I sat down, "want me to do anything?" He asked and I shook my head. "H-how did I do?" I asked out of breath and I nuzzled my head into his neck, "you did so well... You're beautiful," he said breathlessly. "I love that you swallowed..." He whispered into my ear and I giggled.


	2. He Did What!?

**Stiles POV**

After I blew Peter we were both worn out, I had never blown someone before that's why I was exhausted, he must not have had a sexual experience in a long time. He had gone up to his room to take a phone call or something, I was asleep for about 10 minutes before he came back down.

I woke up to him climbing on top of me "Hey," I smiled as he kissed my neck, "Your skin tastes so sweet," He smiled against my skin. I didn't respond because that comment creeped me out for some reason, something about his posture or the look in his eyes seemed different. "What time is it?" I asked wondering where the pack could be, he mumbled something into my neck but I couldn't understand it. I looked at my phone and saw that it's 5:17 P.M. "I should clean up a little, the pack will be back any moment," I try getting up but his body weight is keeping me down, and he clung onto me tighter.

"Come on Peter," I giggled and tried getting up again and he grips my waist and growled at me. "Peter you're scaring me!" I whimpered and he began taking down my shorts. He slid his hand into my underwear and began fingering me. "P-Peter... Please, I told you I'm not ready!" I yelled and he starts forcing me to kiss him.

I keep a hidden knife laced with wolfsbane on the bottom of my shoe, Derek gave it to me because I'm the only human in a werewolf pack. I got the knife and stabbed him in the thigh and took it back, I'm not going to be that dumbass in the movies that gives their attacker a weapon. he growls in anger and pain, he holds where I stabbed him and winces. I took this as a chance to push him off of me and run over to the door where my backpack is and I pull out my gun and point it at him. "If you follow me I will shoot you in the stomach, and you can have a slow and painful death," I threaten, "You're gonna regret this..." He growls.

I didn't take my eyes off of him until I left the apartment a couple seconds later, I ran into the parking lot and jumped in my jeep. I turned on my jeep and started driving, as I was leaving the parking lot I saw the pack walking back. I didn't want to explain everything to them so I gassed it and drove to my house.

\--------------

I got to the house an hour ago, I locked all the doors and windows so the pack can't get to me, they probably won't even care enough to check on me after me storming off. I cried for a little bit because I regret what happened between me and Peter, I should have just left after I got done cleaning. I turned on the water to take a bubble bath, I put Epsom salt and some lavender oil in the bath to relax. The water is just right, it's hot but not hot enough to hurt my tender skin.

I turned on a Pandora station and sunk down into the water. The warm water is already making my body relax, I rested my head on the rim of the tub and did breathing exercises. I moved a bit in the tub noticing that it's really slippery, so I began to finger myself. I didn't want to lose my virginity to Peter, When he started fingering me his big man fingers was too rough for me, it was kind of hot but still I'm not losing my virginity to him.

I put some soap on my fingers and then I run my finger around the rim of my hole, a couple seconds later I insert a finger and then another. I work my fingers back and forth until I find my prostate, once I found it I start wiggling my fingers in a "Come here" motion. I let out some moans and then I heard footsteps, and then my bathroom door opened so I yelp and jumped back scared.

"Stiles! Stiles its just me... sorry I didn't knock, I was just worried and looking for you..." Scott apologized biting his lip and kneeling down. "I-its ok..." I said breathlessly from being scared and also being scared by Scott, "What happened between you and Peter?" He asked concerned. "Do you already know or..." I asked not wanting to talk about it, "We smelled... arousal, and then anger and fear" He said giving me his cute puppy dog eyes. "Umm..." I said trying to figure out how to explain, I rested my arms on the sides of the tub, he places his hand on my hand. "I blew Peter... he wanted to go further but he didn't accept it... he went too far and then I stabbed him with that knife Derek gave me," I said. "I'm going to kill him," his eye glows red and he growled. "Stay!" I hold his hand before he gets up to leave, his eyes go back to their normal color. He nodded and then sat down beside me.


	3. More Than Best Friends

**Stiles POV**

Since I told Scott about Peter, he hasn't left my side. When I got out of the bath he helped me get dressed and dry off, it's been about an hour. Every time I move he jumps to ask what's wrong and protect me. I just shifted on the bed because my back is hurting, "Whats wrong?" Scott asked. "Are you ok?" I asked him this time and he looks at me like I'm crazy. "I handled myself when things turned bad, it's sweet that you're so concerned but you can relax, let's have some fun ok?" I asked him. "Yeah... It just sucks that I wasn't there..." he said shyly, I scooted closer to him and wrapped my arms around him. He quickly pushed my arms away and he started holding me, he sat me in his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

He smiled at me for a second and then looked down at his lap, I was straddling him. "Oh... I'm sorry, are you alright with this?" He asked with his eyes going wide. "Here..." I spread his legs apart and laid in between them, I wrapped an arm around his waist and then I rested my head on his chest and nuzzled my forehead on his neck. "Your turn," I giggled and looked up at him, he lifts me up a little so we are face to face, he then lifts my legs up to but his legs in between my thighs. "Is this ok?" He asked, "Yeah... it's almost like we a scissoring," I said to describe what my thoughts were and he laughed and then something happened to his eyes.

"Scott?" I asked confused and then he tilted his head like a confused puppy, "Your eyes just turned pink, Is that normal?" I asked. His eyes are a fluorescent pink instead of alpha red, "Um... I don't know, I will ask Deaton in the morning," he said. He is a terrible liar, I could tell he knew why they were pink. "Are you telling me the truth?" I asked and he looked down ashamed, "If I tell you, promise you won't make fun of me?" he said innocent, "Of course, I'd never make fun of you," I nodded.

"So when werewolves find their mates... their eyes change to pink when they are around them to show their affection..." He untangled from me in case I'd be freaked out. "So...I-Im your mate?" I asked and he nodded, a tear of happiness fell down my face. I tangled us back together "You're not lying are you," I asked, "I'd never lie to you Stiles," He said. I crashed our lips together and flipped him over and got on top of him trying to be dominate, but I'm bad at being the dom. "My wolf is going insane... do you want me to fight his dominance?" He asked, I got off of him and took off my shirt and then laid down beside him. "I love and trust you, Scott... I'm all yours," I bit my lip because I've fantasized about this since fifth grade.

He moans and then gets on top of me kissing me deeply, "Could you be gentle, though, It's my first... well kinda..." I said nervously. "Yes, baby..." He said fighting back what he's wanting to do to me. "You're going to get it next time," He laughed and I nodded gulping. "Can I blow you?" I asked and he shook his head, "You aren't going to do anything, you're going to let me have total control of your body," He said dominantly. I knew he is a dom because he doesn't clear his messages on his phone, he has a lot of slutty subs on kik.

He started pulling down my pants "What are you going to do to me, Daddy?" I said because I know he likes it but it kind of made me uncomfortable, "How did you know I like that?" He asked happily. I read your messages..."I said not wanting him to be mad, "you're going to be rewarded for that... but you don't have to call me that if it makes you uncomfortable, I like being called master... or Mr. Scott to," He said and kissed me. "It's alright Mr. Scott, I know it makes you happy," I said getting a bit more comfortable with it. He moans "Stiles... can you not call me that yet... it's so hot, It's getting harder to control my wolf," he bit his lip and I nodded.

He lifted up my legs and then started giving me a rim job, "I know what you were doing before I interrupted when I walked into your bath session... don't let me see you do it again, that's my job..." He ordered and I nodded. He spits on his fingers and then he started fingering me, he immediately found my prostate. "Deeper Mr. Scott," I moan and he went deeper, I could have stood it, but then he started moving his fingers in a scissoring motion and started sucking my dick at the same time. I went into a moaning fit and then I came, he took my load in his mouth but he didn't swallow. He took off his clothes and then laid on top of me, he started kissing me with my load still in his mouth. It's was still warm and he swirled my cum around with his spit in my mouth.

After a minute, we both needed to catch our breath and our mouths were getting to full, we pulled away and we both swallowed. "That was so hot..." we said in unison, we looked at each other and his eyes glow pink. "Your so beautiful puppy," He kissed me once more, "Puppy... I like it," I giggled. I looked down to see is dick hard as a rock, I reach down to give him a handjob but he stops me and then he starts masturbating staring into my eyes. I give him a pouty face "can I please help?" I asked pouting my lip, "fine... suck on my nipple," he said reluctantly. I started licking his nipple and then I started sucking on it making pop sounds every time I pulled away. "I'm close..." He moans and pulls me off of him and then he climbs down a bit to straddle my waist. On his knees he was still vastly pumping his dick until he came, it came all the way to my chin the rest was on my stomach and chest.

He started sucking my dick and fingering me using some of his spit and cum as lube, he's a werewolf so he won't give me any STDs. In a couple minutes I came in his mouth again and he took all of it without swallowing it again, he spits it on my chest and then rubs our cum on both mine and his torsos. "I want you to sleep like this... It will drown my scent into you for weeks," He commands and I nodded. "Sleepy?" he asked and I nodded, he picked me up placing mine and his chests on each other, he then pulled the covers over us and then we both fell asleep.


	4. Don't Wash It Off

Before things got a little hot and heavy last night, Scott had texted Derek what Peter had done to Stiles. Derek couldn't find Peter around the house, he called a pack meeting and told them to watch for Peter.

_Current Time_

_9:20 A.M._

Derek made the pack stay in his loft that night because he knows his uncle might try and corner them. "Jackson, You and Isaac are going to have to go to Stiles house and guard him, Scott wants to help find Peter," Derek told Jackson after he had woke everyone up and made them get dressed. "But I want to help too," Jackson said, he doesn't want to be anywhere near Stiles at this time. "You and Isaac are going to protect him, that's final," Derek said a little bit more commanding and Jackson nods his head apologetically.

**Stiles POV**

I woke up to Scott getting dressed "Are you leaving?" I asked curious, "Yeah Puppy... The pack and I are going to go search for Peter, Jackson and Isaac are coming to protect you," Scott kissed me on the cheek. "Are you going to take a shower? We're both still covered with cum," I look down at my torso and feel the dried cum. "I know, The scent won't go away so it's kind of pointless... You better not wash it off. Daddy wants to come home and lick it off of his puppy," He said and kissed me on the lips. I thought the daddy kink would be weird to me but I didn't cringe when he said daddy, I sort of liked it.

Scott waits for Derek to come by and pick him up and drop off Isaac and Jackson, "Bye Stiles! They are here," Scott shouted from downstairs while I put on my clean clothes. I hear Jackson and Isaac chatting as I come down the stairs, I'm a little nervous on how they will react to  Scott's scent all over me. They both look at me coming down the stairs, and then they growl in unison shifting into their wolves. I stare in fright when they stalk towards me... and then I see their glowing pink eyes.


	5. Ugh... Derek's Going To Punish Us

**Stiles POV**

"G-guys... Please stop, you're scaring me," I back up with my mind blown... I'm so confused. Scott had told me that when werewolves eyes glow pink its to show affection towards their mate. I thought you could only have one mate, and even if you could have more they shouldn't look like they are about to rip out your throat.

The boys stalk towards me with lustful eyes, "Why do you smell like that," Isaac asked grabbing me and rubbing his scent all over me. "Did McCall fuck you last night?" Jackson said a little hostile and joins Isaac rubbing his scent on me as well. "Y-yeah," I feel my face grow red and I fix my eyes on the floor, I don't see how I'm mates with three beautiful human beings... I'm so ugly and I don't deserve this privilege.

"I can't believe McCall didn't wait," Jackson mumbled under his breath, "Wait for what?" I asked, "He was supposed to wait for us to fuck you... It's supposed to be a bonding experience," Isaac explained but I still didn't follow. A moment later someone knocks on the door, I turn to find out its Parrish. "Get off of him," Parrish warned after letting himself in, they hesitantly let go "I'm sorry... we got a little out of control because of your scent," Isaac apologizes. Parrish tilts his head to the side and sniffs, Hell Hounds can't pick up on scents as well as werewolves.

"Derek told me that you guys were guarding Stiles, I wanted to make sure you guys wouldn't break the pact," He explained to the boys, wait so I'm Jordan's mate to?

"Scott told me that he and I are mates after his eyes went pink... is that true for you guys too?" I asked tired of being confused. They all glance at each other and then nod, "It was suppose to be a surprise," Jackson whined. I look down to see that Isaac is hard in his pants, "S-sorry, I just realized that you have Scott's cum on you and it's why you smell like that... That's so hot," He covered his face in embarrassment, "He sort of has a crush on Scott," Jackson told me and I giggled.

"I'll go take care of it," Isaac said and begins to walk away, "No, I will," I bite my lip and stop him from leaving. Last night after Scott I wanted to swallow some more of his cum but I didn't want to wake him up, So fell asleep thinking of all the kinky things I'd like to try out. I tear down his pants and take all of his cock in my mouth, he moans and wads his fingers in my short hair. Jackson's erection begins, he squeezes his junk over his pants. I lift up Isaac's shirt for him to strip it off, once Isaac begins to take off his shirt I tug at Jackson's pants.

Jordan comes up behind me helping me with Isaac, "Derek's going to kill us... Here, let's bring him up to the bed so he's comfortable," Jordan states and the next thing I know I'm being lifted up in the air. Quickly being carried to Scott's room they laid me down on the foot of the bed and they packed in the bed like sardines, Isaac being in the middle. "Why would Derek kill us?" I asked, "Us... not you, He want's to fuck the shit out of you, he made a rut in his bed pretending to hump you," Jordan laughs nervously taking off his clothes. "O-ooh, D-do you think he will punish me?" I asked hoping they'd say yes, my fantasy is to be Derek's little slave. "Only if you want him to, and you want to don't you... you little slut," Jackson smiled and I bit my lip.

I slid in between Isaac's legs and greedily suck down on his cock, he is pretty thick. He begins to push my head down and I gag, "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!" He said mortified, "It's ok baby," I laughed. "You should punish him..." Jackson offered as he bites his lip, I look at Isaac and he looks on board. "Oh yeah... You want to be punished?" I said seductively pumping his shaft and he nods.

"Jordan... Jackson, restrain back his arms," I commanded and they eagerly obeyed, I quickly through my mind thinking of something kinky. I look on the floor to see that Scott had left his dirty underwear on the ground, Scott is filthy and rarely changes his underwear in under two weeks. I pick them up and they are damp from being on Scott for so long. "You should enjoy this part, these are Scotts," I chuckled and then wadded them up gagging his mouth with the underwear ball.

He moaned and I trail back down to his waist, his rod couldn't be any stiffer. By the way he's submitting to me I can totally tell he's not a top, and I'm HIGHLY submissive. I lick my lips and caress them on the tip of his penis, I glance up at him and he is making whiny sounds for me to do something more.

I'm not really dominant so I do something that I enjoy doing to myself, I grab his balls and enclose my ring finger and thumb around them tightly. I pull them as tight as I can and then I twist, his curls his toes and moans loud. "You like that? Jackson, grip his shaft... Jordan, spits in the palm of your hand and spread it around with your tongue," I tell them.

Jackson grips Isaacs shaft and I wait for Jordan to slick up his palm, "Ok squeeze hard Jax," I say and reach for Jordan's hand. Isaac's dick becomes red from Jackson squeezing it, Isaac whines for us to hurry up, I spread out Jordan's hand for him to just use his palm. I get him to circle his slick palm around Isaac's sensitive head with force. I ring my finger around his balls again and tightly pull along with twisting, I flick his nuts and alternate some kitten licks.

Isaac throws back his head and begins squirming in pleasure, he begins scream moaning and bucks his hips. "I-I'm gonna cum..." he said worn out and he then did as promised. "Now swallow your own cum," Jordan takes over dominance and makes Isaac take all the cum from his palm. He didn't even save some! I hate dominating... I didn't even get a drop off Isaac's jizz.

"Aw... you didn't get any of your slut food..." Jackson mocks me and I glare at him, "Don't worry, I'll make you a cum dump soon," Jackson said and dominantly tackles me.

"What is going on!" I jumped startled, Scott, Derek, and the rest of the pack had came in and they didn't tell us. Isaac and Jordan coward in fear and Jackson shrugs, "Well Scott I guess you won't be the only one that will be put on restriction..." Derek mumbled. Scott stares at the floor ashamed, Jackson scurried off of me and my bed along with Jordan and Isaac. They get their clothes and run behind some of the guys hiding from Derek.

I try covering myself, even though my body is disgusting I only want to save it for my mate eyes. "D-did you find Peter," I asked embarrassed, Derek shook his head disappointed "I will I promise..." he promised me.

I notice Liam behind him and I avoid eye contact for a moment, but then his eyes glow pink and so does Derek. Derek sees the confusion in my eyes from everyone staring at me with pink eyes, he walks slowly to me and kneels down resting his hand on my waist. "I was wanting to wait and surprise you... Stiles, You're this Pack's mate," he caresses his fingers down the side of my body down to my ass. "but some pack members ruined the surprise with their horniness," He glares back Scott, Isaac, Jackson, and Jordan.

"P-Peter didn't molest me? He was just trying to tell me I was the Pack's mate?" I asked confused, "No!" Derek growls and I flinched. "I-I'm sorry... We would never do anything to you that you didn't want... Peter found out that you and him weren't mates so he had bad... jealous intentions. I'm so sorry about what he did to you," Derek showed the most emotion I've ever seen from him.

"I... I just-" I try not to cry but my voice starts breaking, the pack steps in and fills in around me. Derek looks at them still annoyed but shakes it off, "You just... what?" Liam hugs me. "I-I just don't know how... I can be you guys mate... I'm so u-ugly and all of you are so out of my league," I said insecure. "First, Never say you're ugly again, you're the most beautiful being I've ever met... Second, You are not our mate because of the way you look, you're our mate because your cute and lovable personality, and that the supernatural universe paired us together," Derek scolded me and everyone agreed. I break down because I've never been called beautiful before, Derek begins to hold me and then the pack kissed me all over.

"C'mon, let's go home," Derek said


	6. Take Your Punishment!

Derek took Stiles to the new home they had built, they fixed up the burnt down Hale house to its original style. It took them a couple months but they built it knowing they could live in it with Stiles, "This place is so beautiful..." Stiles said amazed by what was in front of him. Derek smiled at the younger boy, but inside the jealousy was raging inside. He had been good and kept his promise and so had Liam, they promise they were not to fuck Stiles until they were all together. He made sure Stiles and Liam were leading the pack.

**Stiles POV**

I can't believe how much they put into this house, It looks just like the pictures Derek showed us. I go to talk again but then Derek pushed Liam and I after we went up the steps, He quickly comes in and shows the door behind him. "Now you guys will just have to listen to us fucking since you couldn't keep it in your pants!" I said to them through the windows in the side of the door. I heard protest and whining, Derek picks me up dominantly and throws me on the couch in the living room. I want to look around the house to see what they had done to the place but I want to be fucked by him more, plus I haven't even climaxed yet because Derek interrupted Isaac, Jackson, Jordan and I.

"Are you going to punish me?" I asked, "No baby, You didn't know what they were keeping from you," he told me and the kissed me. I quickly thought of something to do in order for him to punish me, "But I need to ask if you ar comfortable with this... are you?" He looks at me with full concern in his eyes. I can tell by how awkward he is being that him acting this sweet and adorable isn't his cup of tea. I heard the boys run around and find a window to watch from. I pull him closer it kiss him, I bite down hard on his lip. He hisses in pain and then I slap him "Now are you going to punish me, Daddy?" I say in a slutty tone, he chuckled "That was so hot..." Liam said blushing because of his boner. Their eyes glow pink, "Like it rough don't you?" Derek stated more that asked, I nodded.

He quickly forces me to the ground and whips out his massive cock, he props it up and I open my mouth. He grabs my hair and begins thrusting his cock into my mouth skull fucking me, "You like this you fucking slut?" He growls. He pulls out and it makes a pop sound "I like it when your dick hits the back of my throat Daddy," I bit my lip looking up at him with puppy dog eyes and he moans. "Fuck... I've been waiting so long baby boy, I'm going to cum soon," He admits, I kiss the tip of his cock and he jumps away. "I want to last longer... Liam take care of him for a couple minutes," he commands and Liam sits on the couch.

I help him strip down "Go easier on me... It's my first time," he said nervously, I nod understanding. He is way less intense than Derek, and I love that sweet romantic side of him. He had his legs nervously together so I spread them out so I could sit in between them. I hear 'Let us in!', 'Derek we are sorry! Please let us in' from outside, Liam looks at them and stuck out his tongue. Liam is way more hung that I expected him to be, I guess all Werewolves have huge cocks. I take all of him in my mouth, I'm getting like a pro at this by now. "Fuck Stiles..." he sides down more and rests his head on the fluffy couch pillows.

"Ok... I can't wait any longer," Derek said impatiently, he picks me up and places me in the doggy position. He rims my hole and sticks two fingers in, "Lube or spit?" He asked, "Spit," I answer and he starts rimming me deeper. Liam gets to his knees and fucks deeper in my mouth, "Getting a bit less nervous are we?" I asked sarcastically and he laughed.

Derek then rams into me and I wince in pain "It will get less painful I promise, baby boy," He told me, He is about 14 inches. When I start getting used to his size I begin blowing Liam again, Derek fucks into me harder and Liam begins skull fucking me. "I'm gonna cum..." they said in unison and Liam pulls out to cum on my face. I open my mouth and look up at him until he climaxes. Derek and him climax at the same time, he makes most of it in my mouth and chin. Derek's knot began to swell and it hurt, I forgot about knots. I begin crying from the pain...

"I'm sorry..." he said pulling me closer to him and he trailed kisses up my neck, and him and Liam lick off the cum and tears from my face. I shift around trying to get comfortable but the knot is just so unbearable. Derek whimpers because it hurt him some too, "Baby if you keep moving I'm gonna keep cumming and you'll get full, that will be uncomfortable," he warns me and I nod. "Can't you take away some of the pain?" I asked tearing up still but Liam licks it up before it streams down my face. "No I won't... Take your punishment like a good whore..." He commands. Damn it... that was so hot. His knot is right on my prostate I move one more time so he cums again. His cock starts pulsing and it hits my prostate sending me to climax onto Liam's belly.

"Back up..." He told Liam and he obeyed, he forces me to lay down on my stomach. He tries to move with me enough to not make his knot swell more, he pulls Liam closer to him and he cleans my cum off of his stomach. "Save some for me!" Scott whined and I chuckled.


	7. How Did You Take All of That?!

Derek's knot swelled down enough for him to pull out, he held in all of the cum inside of Stiles by placing is fingers over his hole. "Ok Liam, You can let them in," Derek told Liam and he goes to the front door and unlocks it. The boys trip over themselves coming in, they run up to the couch where Stiles and Derek is. Derek gets up and goes upstairs to his room to take a shower, Scott scoops up Stiles behind and begins eating him out.

The others gently licked and sucked all over Stiles body, he moaned because his body was sore and they were making him feel better. When they would get too close to Scott's area he would growl at them, he loved the taste of Derek's cum coming out of Stiles' plump ass. "Mmh, Scott... Please be gentle I'm really sore," Stiles gasped the last time Scott growled, his human teeth dug into his skin. If Stiles were a werewolf he would have healed by now, but he's a fragile human. Derek pounded him pretty hard, it wore him out. "Sorry..." Scott apologized before wedging his tongue inside of Stiles ass.

To Stiles' surprise Jackson is extremely gentle, he would have thought he would be a sadist or something. Jackson kissed and licked his neck mostly, he even trail kissed up to his lips. "Do you like this?" Jackson asked running his fingers through Stiles hair, he could tell because his eyes were crossed in pleasure. He loved the way the pack was cleaning him with their tongues, Stiles' moaned a yes and Jackson chuckled before kissing him again.

Derek came back downstairs after his shower not bothering to completely dry off or even getting dressed. Everyone looked at him coming down the stairs and they licked their lips. All of them are pretty dominant tops except for Stiles and Isaac, but they would submit to their Alpha when he snapped his fingers. Derek's limp cock hung halfway down his thigh, he was packin, Everyone including Stiles didn't know how he took Derek as well as he did.

"I'm going to get started on dinner, no more sex for tonight... get cleaned up," Derek ordered and they sighed. Stiles couldn't stand up on his own so Jackson and Isaac helped him upstairs to shower. "Dude, how did you take all of that without passing out from pain?" Isaac said impressed and Stiles chuckled, Stiles is excited to know what's in store for him for the rest of his life being the pack bitch.


	8. This Was Knot What I Had In Mind

 

After the shower, Stiles joints untensed some so he wasn't as sore, he dried off and put on some of Derek's spare clothes. He sat down sheepishly at the dining room table because everyone stopped talking and they watch him. He noticed that most everyone else wasn't clothes, he felt a little overdressed. "You're so cute when you wear my clothes..." Derek smiled looking at Stiles petite body in his large shirt.

"Um... I forgot to ask earlier, did you guys find anything about Peter?" Stiles asked while cutting up some of his steak, "No baby... We will find him though, and you can decide what we will do with him," Derek promised him. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat because Peter is still out there, he doesn't even know why because Peter really didn't even do anything that bad compared to how slutty Stiles has been recently. "You do realize why we need to find and punish Peter right?" Scott placed his hand on Stiles' shoulder, he could see confusion in his eyes. "It's because he was going to take advantage of you... he was going to take you away from us..." Scott told Stiles degusted by Peter's shenanigans. They didn't tell Stiles this but Peter had pack his things and was planning to take him with him, wherever he was going.

Stiles looked down at his plate and the up to Derek, he could tell he was driving him insane. He smirked and then looked into Derek's eyes innocently, and he bit his lip. Derek let out a pathetic moan, he could usually contain it but Derek is beginning his heat "Clear off the table," Derek ordered getting up and walking over to Stiles, he lifts him up and sucks a hickey on Stiles' neck as he pushed him to lay down on the table. "Have you ever heard of having sex on a bed?" Stiles asked and Derek chuckled, "Too far..." Derek strips of Stiles clothes. Everyone of Derek's betas sat in the chairs whining and moaning. Derek looks at them like they are losing their minds, but then he remembered he ordered that they couldn't have sex for the rest of the night.

Derek smiles at the obedience, he gestures for them to get up and help. Derek began rimming his tongue around Stiles' hole prepping some before he rams into him, Scott wanted to give him a Rimjob but Derek is alpha so he just begins massages his best buddies feet. Liam and Jordan tend to his nipples, swirling their tounges around the sensitive spot. To get a little reaction they nibble on them, "Mmmh," Stiles moans. He tugs on Liam and Jordan's hair a little and the curled his toe in pleasure. Scott runs his fingers along the bottom of Stiles small and pale foot, he loved how cute his foot is. "Who knew Scott was a Foot freak," Jackson smirked and Scott rolled his eyes not losing focus off of Stiles' foot. Jackson kissed Stiles, Isaac continued to finish the hickey Derek had started.

Stiles mind was occupied by the pleasure his pack was making him feel, he didn't even notice Derek had quit and was beginning to enter him. "Fuckfuckfuck, Der-Derek..." Stiles moaned, this time it felt good since he stretched him out with his knot not too long ago. Derek grabs Stiles' waist and begins railing into him, "My name isn't Derek to you... What is it?" Derek said getting more aggressive with every thrust. Stiles debated calling him Derek again in hope he might get rougher or even punish him. "D-Daddy... fuck me harder," Stiles begged, Derek moves a hand up to grab Stiles shoulder. "You want me to go deeper baby boy?" Derek chuckled and Stiles nodded, he was surprised Derek wasn't all the way in him yet.

After he got consent Derek thrusts himself all the way inside of Stiles, making a clapping sound everytime their skin touched. Stiles winced in pain but he enjoyed it "You're a kinky bitch aren't you?" Derek asked and Stiles nodded. "Isaac... do what we planned a couple days ago," Derek said and Isaac submitted happily. He climbed onto the table and got in the 69 position, he took all of Stiles in his mouth and Isaac fucked into Stiles throat making sure he wouldn't choke on his large werewolf cock. Isaac had butterflies in his stomach because he had never sucked a cock before, he was enjoying it.

Liam and Jordan had moved down to Stiles feet to join Scott, Liam trailed off to climb in between Derek's legs. He looked up and saw Derek fucking his huge dick in Stiles hole, he began licking and nibbled Derek's nuts. Derek let out another pathetic moan and he grabbed Isaac's hair when he got close to climax. He pulled Isaac's hair and pushed down as he came into Stiles hole and his knot began swelling. Stiles and Isaac came in each other's mouth soon after, Isaac freaked out when his knot swelled in his mouth. "Are you ok?" He asked, Stiles tried opening his mouth enough to take out the knot but it was too late, it only made Isaac cum some more in his mouth. He moaned a yes and gave Isaac a thumbs up.

"Be a good bitch and suck Scott's cock," Derek commanded, Isaac gulped and nodded. Scott scurried over to Isaac and next thing he knows is that Scott is fucking into his mouth. Isaac giggled and blushed a little but he made sure not to gag as Scott's cock hit the back of his throat, it was no secret he had a crush on Scott. Derek messed up Isaac's hair and chuckle, he heard Stiles moaning and it was muffled by Isaac's knot. "Your tummy is going to be full of my cum by the time my knot unswells, You're going to be a good bitch and take it all," Derek said humping a little and letting his knot shoot out more cum, Stiles moaned while the cum shot up agains his prostate. He has had sex at least 5 times in the last 24 hours, he wonders how much more kinky everyone can get.


	9. How Are You Bigger Than Me?

**2 Months Later**

**December**

**Friday 5:34 P.M.**

The first couple of days after the boys moved into the rebuilt Hale house was a little intense, they probably fucked Stiles on every inch of the house. And then everyone went out of the heat, they slept for over a week. Stiles' would be lying if he were to say he wasn't afraid the boys would get bored with him since they are out of the heat.

"Are you sure this place is clean now... I don't want to sit on dried cum," Lydia asked cautiously of sitting down anywhere. "Yeah Lyds, I cleaned up everything," Stiles chuckled and they sat down. He remembered that Jordan fucked him right here last night, "Yeah... maybe we should sit outside," Stiles blushed and they went outside. "Are you sure you're ok with Jordan... you know," Stiles asked embarrassed, "Of course I am ok with it, I love him and I love you, I know he loves the both of us too. I understand that his wolf has needs and you can help with them..." Lydia leaned in, "Besides, he's gotten really kinky with me in bed too, I love it," Lydia whispered and the two laughed.

Lydia can see through Stiles' like a plastic bag, "Are you ok with it?" Lydia asked. "What?" Stiles said confused "My boyfriend fucking your brains out?" Lydia bit her lip and Stiles covered his red face. Lydia, in fact, gets off more knowing when Jordan leaves of comes back home that he's going to fuck Stiles, It gives her more relief knowing that Jordan wouldn't cheat on or leave her for a random slut. "I guess I don't mind since you don't mind... besides," Stiles gets in Lydia's ear, "I think your boyfriends big fat cock fucks me better than he does you," Stiles said and Lydia tackled him down and started tickling him. "Stop! Stop it! I'm gonna pee!" Stiles squirmed around, "Wow... No wonder Jordan likes fucking you, Even I'm more dominant than you," Lydia teased, "Whatever... why don't you buy a strap on and you can fuck me too?" Stiles tried saying without laughing but he couldn't, "I just might..." Lydia said getting off of him and helping him up.

"Stiles... I can't wait for you to tell me yourself any longer... what's wrong?" Lydia sighed, Stiles got serious "I-I don't know..." He looked down not wanting to talk about it. Derek and Jordan were just about to go outside and join them but then they heard things get serious, they stopped to listen knowing that Stiles wouldn't tell her if they were out there. "Yeah you do... tell me it sweetie, you'll feel better," Lydia ran her hand up and down his shoulder and lifted his head up to look at her. "I-I don't know why I feel like this... but I just think they are bored with me after they got off of heat," Stiles said softly, "what makes you think that?" Lydia asked confused. "I don't know, they just don't really talk to me unless they are having sex with me... if they're even awake," Stiles mumbled.

Derek and Parrish look at each other crushed, they turn around and gather up the boys to talk to them, they all sat on Jackson's bed and woke him up. "Whats going on?" Jackson said disoriented, "We should be ashamed..." Derek said embarrassed and everyone looked at him confused. "We just overheard Stiles said he thinks we are bored with him..." Parrish explained. Scott sighed ashamed "He's so sensitive... we should have known," Scott said. Everyone felt guilty but didn't know what to do, they weren't bored of Stiles, they were just worn out from being in heat. 

Lydia hugged Stiles "They aren't bored of you," Lydia told him, "You should hear how mesmerized Jordan is by you when he gets home, You should she how they all look at you," Lydia told him trying to make him feel better

"Well what should we do?" Liam asked, "We could take him out to dinner?" Isaac suggested, "No... We should do something more personal," Scott stated. "He said he's always wanted to go to Disney World..." Jackson said, "When did he say that?" Derek asked. "He told me that when we were watching... Girl meets world..." Jackson braced himself to be teased, everyone laughed and nudged him. "Well we should save up for that... but I want to surprise him tonight," Derek said. Isaac smiled "I got it..." Isaac smiled and got up whispering it into Derek's ear, "Well... Tell us," Jackson said annoyed. Isaac cheekily smiled and grabbed Derek's wrist pulling him to take him to go buy the surprises. "I might have another idea Stiles might like... but we won't," Liam said, "Yeah, whatever it takes... What is it?" Scott asked

\--------6:47 P.M.-------

The boys tried to keep the surprise a secret, Lydia left and went to work. Jackson beat everyone to Stiles, he picked him up and held him in his arms sitting on the couch. Everyone was jealous and angry so they piled in around them, Stiles loved it when they did this.

Isaac and Derek came home with large bags, Isaac had a smaller duffel bag. Everyone looked at the weirdly "You didn't murder anyone right?" Jordan asked and Isaac laughed, "No! Stiles come with me," Isaac smiled and Stiles got up and followed Isaac down to the basement. Isaac locked the door and told Stiles to sit down on at the table, "Did you get us that double ended dildo?" Stiles asked giggly. "I got us those things we've been looking at on amazon," Isaac smiled and he pulled out a black dress and Stiles gasped. "Are you kidding me!?" Stiles asked excited and got up to hug Isaac, Isaac giggled "Ok baby... we have to get you ready for your other surprise," Isaac giggled. "There's more?" Stiles asked and Isaac smiled pulling out wigs and makeup.

\-------8:04 P.M.--------

"Come thru left brow!" Stiles said to Isaac and they laughed, They had been watching Jeffree star and other beauty gurus while they did their makeup. They never did makeup before but it was easier than they thought because they watch beauty gurus so much. Stiles put on a long wavy black wig that came down to his waist, Isaac didn't want to wear a wig.

(You can skip this paragraph if you don't care about makeup and what he is wearing haha)

Stiles had pink related colors of eyeshadow, he didn't fill in his eyebrows too much, he contoured, and he put on Unicorn Blood Liquid Lipstick by Jeffree Star. he put on a red corset with black laces, a black lace thong, and some dark blue jean booty shorts. "Woah, you look amazing..." Isaac said in awe, "Aren't you gonna get dressed?" Stiles asked and Isaac shook his head. "I don't think I'll look good in it," Isaac said blushing, "If I look ok in it so will you," Stiles assured him. "Let's just go up... They are probably dying up there," Isaac said and they headed up.

Derek and everyone was waiting in the living room, Everyone's jaws dropped when they saw both boys. "Woah... you to look amazing," Scott said skimming their bodies, "let's get this over with so we can have him for ourselves," Liam muttered and linked arms with Stiles. "What do you mean?" Stiles asked confused, Liam controlled himself to not mount Stiles right there. Liam lead Stiles to the master bedroom to see that the lights were dimmed and rose petals were everywhere, Brett Talbot was on the bed in just his boxer briefs. Candles were lit and the flames glistened off of the sweat on Brett's skin. Brett though Stiles was cute before but he was blindsided when he saw him.

 "Woah..." Brett said biting his lip and Stiles face went red "What's he doing here?" He asked shyly trying to cover up his body. "I see you drooling over him all the time..." Liam said, "Well that doesn;t mean I don't want you guys... I don't think you guys would like this very much," Stiles stated. "We don't mind... We just want you to know that we aren't bored with you... we love you and we will never be bored of you," Liam told Stiles. Stiles sighed "I-I know... I guess I'm just insecure..." Stiles said. He looked back and saw Brett undressing his with his eyes, he bit his lip and let out a small moan.

 "He's going to be rough with you... he's gonna fuck you and have you screaming at the top of your lungs to go faster, and have he cums and unswells his knot... I'm going to skullfuck you and bust a nut in your mouth as Derek pounds your as until it's difficult for you to walk," Liam slapped Stiles' ass and squeezed it. Stiles let out a slutty moan, Brett impatiently got up and squeezed his other cheek "Gotta fat bubbly ass baby girl," Brett said into his neck and sucked on it. Liam's hands trailed up Stiles' waist and he sucked on the other side of Stiles' neck. "Mind if we have an audience, Brett?" Stiles asked trailing his hand down his torso and squeezed his bulge. Stiles had a handful so he giggled "It's not even hard yet baby girl..." Brett smirked and picked him up, "I only fuck if theirs an audience," Brett chuckled.

Liam told everyone to come up, "You guys are sure you are ok with this?" Stiles asked them and they all agreed it was ok. Brett looked at Derek "Are you going to enjoy watching me drill the shit out of your true mate?" Brett bit his lip, "better watch it," Scott chuckled seeing Derek clinch his fists. "Yeah... I'd be careful, he a bit territorial," Stiles warned but Brett didn't care. Stiles pulled down Brett's underwear and everyone gasped. "How are you bigger than me? I'm an Alpha..." Derek said amazed. Derek is 16 inches and Brett is 18 inches, Brett shrugged ad Stiles eagerly took Brett's cock and wrapped his lips around the tip. 

Stiles has had a lot of practice so he knows how to work it, Stiles got down to like 14 inches before he couldn't go anymore. "Fuck..." Brett moaned taking off Stiles' wig and getting his finger in Stiles' hair. "Come prep him for me someone... mmh," Brett said, he didn't think Stiles' would be this good. everyone trying to beat each other to it, Derek and Jackson won. Liam, Scott, and Parrish groan and ended up just sucking and licking Stiles' feet, which they sort of enjoyed. "D-do you want to?" Scott asked sheepishly and Isaac awkwardly nodded.

"You're so beautiful..." Scott said climbing on top of Isaac and kissing him. Isaac had on brown related eyeshadow and some pink nude lipstick on. Scott straddled Isaacs' head and started fucking his mouth, Isaac took it like a champ. "Look's like you have two pack bitches now," Brett chuckled. Derek had 4 fingers in as Jackson was sucking, licking, biting the tender areas around Stiles' anus.

"Ok... I'm ready," Brett picked up Stiles turning him around to face him, he positioned their bodies so it would be easier for him to drill into him. Without warned Brett started pounding into him, Stiles moaned and linked arms with Isaac. Scott had started fucking Isaac the same time as Bret and Stiles. Stiles and Isaac began making out and they bothe looked at Brett and Scott seductively. "Fuck him harder... he likes it when daddy is rough with him," Derek told Brett and he began having more power in his thrusts making louder clapped against their skin. "You love watching me fuck your little whore don't you..." Brett bit his lip laughing looking into Derek's eyes. "Yeah. But you're not doing it right, I'll show you," Derek smirked knowing how to win. 

Derek quickly spread Brett's ass and slid his cock into Brett's hole, he  tensed up in pain but Derek didn't care. Derek fucked Brett as hard as he could, basically controlling Brett's dick going into Stiles' ass. "Feel's like you've done this before," Derek chuckled. Brett quickly untensed himself and then started fucking into Stiles and back into Derek. Jackson, Parrish, and Liam copied what they were doing, Jackson fucked into Liam and Jordan fucked into Jackson. "F-Fuck,f fuck..." Stiles moaned and Brett came, sending his balls up to knot Stiles. "O-ow," Brett cried because his knot is sensitive and Derek's moving it, making it a non-stop flow of cum. Almost all at once, everyone finished, "that was so hot..." Brett moaned. "Baby girl... You're going to have a lot of cum to clean up after we all unattached," Derek gave Stiles job, "I can't wait," Stiles said exhausted with his whole body limp.


	10. I Love You Too, WolfBoy

**Saturday Morning**

_9:30 A.M._

Stiles woke up earlier than usual, he just couldn't sleep well so he just decided to get up and fix breakfast. "No..." Derek whined and pulled Stiles back not wanting him to go. "Baby , Just go back to bed, I'll fix Breakfast," Stiles said softly and Derek scrunched his face together trying to wakeup, "Sweet dreams sourwolf," Stiles kissed Derek's forehead and then rushed out before he could protest. Stiles' didn't expect to see anyone awake at this time, everyone sleeps at least until 11 A.M.

Stiles got out the eggs and  pancake mix, "Hey..." Jackson said looking behind him seeing if anyone else had gotten up behind him. "Hey baby, Wanna help me wi-" Stiles began to ask but before he noticed Jackson had attacked his lips with his own. "You were so fucking hot in those sissy clothes last night..." Jackson admitted and took off Stiles' pajamas, "You think so?" Stiles chuckled. "Yeah baby... Everyone hogged you up last night, I didn't get to fuck you..." Jackson said sadly. "You had me humping my pillow last night making me wish it was you," Jackson admitted with his face growing red.

"I-I'm sorry Jackson... I had that effect on you..." Stiles said guilty, "You do... You do so much," Jackson said desperately kissing Stiles' neck. Jackson had Stiles' hand pinned down, he tried moving them. "Let me suck you," Stiles said seductively, " I don't need it, Let me prep you and then I'll bang you on the dining table," Jackson said lifting up Stiles' and sitting him on the dining table. "No... I need to be punished..." Stiles bit his lip and Jackson smirked, "I forgot you're a rough little whore," Jackson took out all of his pent-up horniess from not being able to fuck Stiles' last night. 

Jackson picked up Stiles and took him to the end seat "He's going to kill you..." Stiles giggled as Jackson sat him down on the table where Derek always sits. Jackson ripped off their clothing and positioned Stiles where he could fuck him facing him. "Look into my eyes..." Jackson said as he inserted himself in Stiles' tight hole. "F-fuck Jackson..." Stiles winced and then Jackson began drilling his dick into Stiles. Jackson definitely wasn't going to last long between the desire he had all night and Stiles' whorey moans. Jackson is all for being rough but he likes to be romantic sometimes. He slowed down his thrusts and took his time, making sure to scrape across Stiles' prostate nice and slowly. Stiles furrowed his eyebrows confused about why Jackson had slowed down, "I love you, Stiles... I don't know what I would do without you," Jackson looked into Stiles' eyes. Stiles' teared up a bit because Jackson had been the only one who hadn't expressed their love. "I love you too... Wolfboy," Stiles thought of a nickname for Jackson, Jackson giggled and blushed loving it. "You're my little princess..." Jackson chuckled and Stiles wrapped his arms around Jackson hugging him, also wanting him to pick him up. Stiles knew exactly what to do to. He looked innocently into Jackson's eyes "I love how romantic you are... but right know I feel like being a huge slut..." Stiles said and then began bouncing up and down on Jackson's 10-inch cock. Jackson moaned and soon after he came into Stiles as well as knotting him.

"I'd really like for you to make love to me... like a gentleman one day though..." Stiles said sheepishly, "I can definitely do that for you princess," Jackson smiled and then kissed him. "I can help with Breakfast now," Jackson carried Stiles over to the Eggs and pancake mix. He got two bowls out, two skillets, and the milk out. He mixed up the eggs in one bowl and the pancake mix in the other. Jackson put pepper in the eggs but he couldn't find the salt, and then he cheekily smiled when he thought of an Idea. 

"Whats that smile for?" Stiles chuckled, "Whens the last time you came?" Jackson asked. "I don't know... maybe two or three weeks?" Stiles thought about it, Derek and some of the other guys get off on Stiles not finishing a lot and let it build up. "We need salt..." Jackson whispers and then got Stiles to hold the bowl. Stiles looked at him confused but then realized what was going on as soon as Jackson began giving him a handjob. Stiles constricted his legs around Jackson's waist and he curled his toes in pleasure, he made Jackson even harder and it made him cum more as Stiles moved. Jackson's throbbing cock against his prostate made him cum faster. Stiles rocked back and forth as he reach his climax, missing some from going into the bowl and it when onto Jackson's abs. "Damn... that's a huge load," Jackson chuckled watching him still continue to cum into the bowl. Stiles basically collapsed after he was done out of pure pleasure.

\---- 30 minutes later----

All of the guys got up ass soon as they smelled food cooking, Jackson was still knotted to Stiles. Everyone sat down jealous and angry that they hadn't woke up because they missed out. "You guys didn't fuck here right?" Derek saw smudges on the table, "Maybe Daddy..." Stiles looked back biting his lip and giving Derek puppy dog eyes for him not to get mad. Derek blushed, Stiles was probably the kinkiest in the mornings and they are never awake to explore it.

"Mmmh... Fuck Stiles, This is so good!" Liam moaned when he took a bit of the eggs, Stiles and Jackson look at each other and chuckle. "Um... Stiles... Jackson, what did you put in this?" Scott asked pushing the plate away from him. "It doesn't... Cum... to mind," Stiles said in a pun and Jackson laughed so hard his milk came out of his nose. "Your cum... or his?" Derek asked, "mine," Stiles laughed and everyone tasted it. They had never tasted cum before because they always made Stiles clean it up, "You taste really good..." Liam blushed and they all laughed.


End file.
